Am I Dumb in His Eyes?
by pinkluver93
Summary: Meatwad felt inferior to his levitating roommate. He could never be smart like him." FrylockXMeatwad


A sequel to my last story, but different pairing! What kind of action will go down? Let's read:

Frylock was sitting on the chair watching TV while Meatwad sat on the floor doing the same. Usually, Shake wouldn't tolerate the fact that Frylock was in his chair. But since he had stolen Carl's car and drove off to find a pot of gold at the end of the newly-made rainbow, Frylock just relaxed in the chair without a care. Just then, Meatwad spoke up.

"Hey Frylock, what's at the end of that rainbow? Why's Shake going there?" Frylock just answered his dim-witted friend.  
"Well for some odd reason, he thinks there's a pot of gold waiting at the end of the rainbow. That goes to show how dumb and gullible he is." Meatwad felt inferior to his levitating roommate. He could never be smart like him.

"Frylock, am I dumb?"  
"Of course not, Meatwad. Why would you think that?"  
"Well, Shake said I'm dumber than a sack of crap. Maybe I should get me some crap brains. Wait, does crap have a brain?"  
"Meatwad, don't worry. You're smarter than Shake will ever be. He just says those things so he can feel better about himself."  
"I wish I wasn't told I was dumb then."

Damn, Frylock thought. Meatwad has no self-esteem. It's all Shake's fault. I'm the one that helps Meatwad's confidence and Shake plays bully games and breaks Meatwad down, basically ruining my good effort in helping the little guy. That bastard. Frylock decided to speak up.

"Look Meatwad, don't listen to anything Shake says. You can't let him hu-" He looked down. Meatwad wasn't there. "Hmm, probably in his room again."

A few hours later, Frylock woke up from a nap. He yawned and looked around. No Meatwad. "Damn. Is he still upset?" He floated over into Meatwad's room. "Meatwad? Meatwad?" He wasn't there. Where could he be?

Frylock started to look outside, when his neighbor Carl came walking.

"Carl! I'm so happy to see you! I need t-"  
"Yeah, well, I'm never happy to see you Fryman, but I wanna know where my freakin' car is! It's the fifth time this week it's been stolen!" "Well Carl, have you thought about reporting the incident?"  
"Oh no, no I've never thought of that. I'm just supposed to think if I don't do a damn thing, the car'll come back on its own!" He was in a raging fury now. Frylock tried his best to calm him down.  
"Okay Carl, just calm down." Frylock then looked at the sky, where the rainbow still was. "I'm sure Shake will be back with it soon."  
"What?! Don't tell me that motha****** cup stole my ****** car again!" He starts to walk away angry as a beast. "He's dead, he's FREAKIN DEAD!"  
"Wait wait Carl! I haven't seen him or Meatwad all day, but have you seen Meatwad?"  
"Oh yeah, another not-so major problem, but still a problem! He was crawlin' all over my property cryin' his ass off saying things like "Nobody likes me" and "I'm a dumass" and that sorta thing."  
"Well, where'd he go? He's not here. Did he walk off out of the neighborhood?" Carl just looked away as if he didn't care.  
"Eh, I guess so. Now I gotta go make some phone calls. Don't whine and cry all over my property too, alright? Do it on your lawn." After he said this, the front door behind him slammed. Frylock floats back into his house. All of a sudden, a car crashes into Carl's house. It was Shake.

"Hey Carl, here's your car!" Shake said coming out, without a scratch on him. "I know it's not in perfect condition, but maybe your insurance will cover the few damages." Carl was nothing but pissed and upset.  
"Yeah sure, uh, you think that my insurance will cover my assault charges?"  
"Wait what?" After Shake says this, Carl lunges for him, making him run into his own house.  
"Yeah, you better run, ass-dick!"

Shake made it safely into the house, while Frylock just angrily stared at him.  
"What? Checkin' out my goods or something?" Shake said as he sat on his chair.  
"Because of your bitch mouth, Meatwad's gone!"  
"What the hell did I ever do to him?"  
"Oh man, don't make me go through that list! That'll take hours!"  
"Wait, I thought I've always been nice to that guy."  
"Well F.Y.I., he ran away because you called him dumb and now he thinks no one likes him! So now I have to go out and look for him and hope he hasn't been eaten up by assholes like you!" With that, Frylock floats out the door and slams it. Shake just sits there.  
"Wow, I feel terrible............I never did find that pot of gold."

Meanwhile, Meatwad is on a beach near the Jersey shore where a crab is pinching his meat body, while he just sits there.  
"I knew it," he started. "I'm just dumb and nothing else. I can't even stand up for myself." As he said this, the crab was pinching much more.  
"Yeah, you're a little scaredy cat. You let people step all over you." The crab said as he pinched. "Pinch, pinch, baby."  
Meatwad started to sob. Just then Frylock came up.  
"Meatwad! I've been looking for you all day!" Frylock pulled the crab off of Meatwad. "Get the hell outta here! Damn crab." With that, he threw the crab into the water. Meatwad still sobbed.  
"Why did you bother looking for me? I'm just a dumb idiot. Everyone's smarter than me."  
"Meatwad, why the hell would you run away? You had me worried scared!"  
"Wait, you were worried about me? But, why? I just slow you down with all your, smart work and stuff." "Meatwad, if it was just Shake and I, I think I'd kill myself within a short time. You're the only one that keeps me sane."  
"Wow now that's nice of you! But I'm still dumb..." Frylock looked down. It seemed as if Frylock's sophisticated lectures could ever fix Meatwad's self-esteem for good.  
"Well Meatwad, we all have dumb in us, even me. Even Einstein had his moments! It makes us human! Oh well..." Frylock forgot they weren't exactly human. "Well, let's just say every living thing isn't perfect." Meatwad lightened up and smiled. Frylock had been looking for that smile all day.

"I sure do feel better Frylock! I'm just glad you like my company!" "Dido for me, Meatwad. Now let's go home and watch some movies." With that, they started to walk home.  
I really do feel better, Meatwad thought. It's like Frylock has a special spot for me on his mind. I wonder if he's thinking what I'm thinking.  
"Hey, uh, Frylock?"  
"What is it, Meatwad?"  
"Uh..nevermind."

Ahh forget it, Meatwad thought. I know he's got a soft spot for me. I'm not THAT dumb.

Coming soon, more pairings! Tell me what you think. Hope it wasn't too bad! :DD 


End file.
